yang terlupakan 1
by Hikari Kozato
Summary: ' Tsuna-kun ...kau duniaku ..' kalimat yang sering terngiang di pikiran pemuda bernama Tsuna, namun tak ingat siapa yangg mengatakannya.


**Don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: KHR bukan milik saya, tapi milik Amano Akira-Sensei****  
>Pair : Tsuna x Enma<br>Genre: Humor,Romance,Hurt,Angst  
>Warn:shonen-ai,OOC,typo(s),gaje,pendek,berpusat ke 2700-dsb.<strong>

**Author: Hikari Kozato**

**Chapter:01**

**Title: Yang terlupakan**

**Summary: **'' Tsuna-kun ...kau duniaku ..'' kalimat yang sering terngiang di pikiran pemuda bernama Tsuna, namun tak ingat siapa yangg mengatakannya.

**Note: **Ini hasil fic kolaborasi dua author,satu pemula dan satu lama xD.

Hikari dan Astia Aoi~  
>Astia Aoi yang publish, edit, dan summary bahkan buatin akunnya, Hikari bagian cerita.<p>

'' Tsuna-kun ...''

Tengah malam, Sawada Tsunayoshi, pria bergelar Vongola Decimo ini terbangun kembali entah keberapa malam nya. Suara panggilan itu lagi, ya,suara-merdu, rendah, halus, entah milik siapa,Tsuna tak tahu.

'' Hahh..'' helaan nafas berat terdengar, sangat berat-seolah beban-beban itu semakin banyak. '' Mungkin harus kutanyakan pada Reborn,'' gumamnya pelan, kemudian mencoba tidur kembali walau itu sulit.

Ya, sejak sebulan yang lalu, tepatnya hampir dua bulan, suara merdu itu mengganggu tidurnya terus menerus.

Esoknya-Tsuna nampak menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan, Reborn sedang tak ada jadi tanda tanyanya akan semakin besar. Oh benar, kenapa hari ini rasanya aneh sekali? Kemana keramaian biasanya? Ketsundere'an Gokudera, tangan kanan Tsuna yang over itu? Bunyi tonfa dan trident saling beradu? Dan hal lainnya. Tsuna bosan dan ide itu terlintas. Jalan-jalan keluar !

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah pria brunette bergelar Don Vongola sekarang, keramaian. Senyumannya terukir kala melihat orang-orang lalu lalang disekitarnya. ''Sudah lama sekali tak keluar ..'' gumamnya seraya meregangkan otot yang kaku.

Entah bagaimana, saat matanya sibuk melirik kesana kemari, satu objek ditemukan. Dia, remaja bersurai merah tengah menatap sendu ditepi jalan-mungkin umurnya sekitar 14 atau 15-an.

'' Hei ...'' Tsuna menepuk pundak remaja itu hingga si remaja menoleh dan tersenyum. '' Aku menunggumu,'' ucapnya yang membuat heran Tsuna. Hanya perasaannya saja atau keramaian sekarang tak terdengar lagi?

'' Aku? '' tanya Tsuna memastikan dan direspon anggukan olehnya.

'' Ayo..'' sisurai merah itu menarik Tsuna entah kemana, mau tak mau Tsuna menurut ditengah kebingungannya.

Tak tahan lagi, Tsuna memberanikan diri bertanya setelah lama diseret(?), '' Ano..kau siapa? Kenapa menungguku? Dan kenapa ada ditepi jalan?'' Begitu banyak yang dipertanyakan dipikiran Tsuna.

Si remaja diam sejenak, sepertinya tipe pendiam, bathin Tsuna setelah tadi sama sekali tak ada percakapan.

'' Kozato Enma ..'' sahutnya pelan. '' Aku selalu menunggumu, tapi kau tak pernah datang,'' sambungnya, menyembunyikan raut sedihnya.

'' Tsuna-kun ...'' Dan panggilan itu sukses membuat Tsuna menarik tangannya agar lepas dari genggaman sang remaja-Enma.

'' S-Siapa kau ?! Siapa sebenar-''

'' Aku yang terlupakan ,,'' Enma menghadap Tsuna dan mendongak, mata merahnya berkaca-kaca membuat Tsuna serasa tertusuk-tak tega melihat Enma menangis dan ingin memeluk tubuh mungil yang tengah bergetar itu.

'' Aku selalu menunggu,'' ucapnya terisak, suaranya serak. Tsuna sama sekali tak bisa berkata apapun, terlalu bingung atas semuanya. Apa? Siapa? Kenapa?

Tsuna menunduk, menyembunyikan raut nya yang menyendu, hingga saat mengangkat kepalanya, Enma menghilang tergantikan keramaian kembali.

'' E-Eh ?''

Kemana? Kemana Enma? Tanya Tsuna dalam hati, menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari. Mengerang frustasi, Tsuna memilih untuk pulang daripada memikirkan hal yang membuatnya bingung. Meski ini akan terus menjadi pikirannya.

Tiba di markas nya,Tsuna merebahkan diri dikasur empuknya, menatap langit-langit kamar.

' Kenapa-suara Enma mirip dengan -?'

Ya, Tsuna ingat dengan suara itu, persis, tak salah lagi, itu Enma! Tapi kenapa bisa?! Ini benar-benar membingungkan.

'' Yang-terlupakan?'' tanya Tsuna yang lebih diperuntukkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Enma dilupakan olehnya? Siapa remaja manis-oke, Tsuna akui dia manis- itu?

'' Ciaossu .''

'' Hieeee...'' teriakan khas Tsuna, meski sudah dewasa teriakan itu masih saja melekat pada dirinya.

'' Ah, Reborn,ada yang ingin kutanyakan,'' ucap Tsuna kala ingat tentang mimpinya. Reborn menatap raut Tsuna yang serius itu.

'' Begini,akhir-akhir ini, aku bermimpi mendengar suara, ya-hanya suara saja memanggil namaku, dan tadi aku-bertemu dengan remaja bersurai merah yang bilang kalau aku melupakannya...'' jeda sejenak, Tsuna menunggu respon dari Reborn.

'' Hmm..'' Reborn menatap tajam dan membuat Tsuna berkeringat dingin. Ups,dia membocorkan tentang acara jalan-jalannya.

'' Namanya ?'' Hahh, untung Reborn tak marah dan sepertinya tertarik.

'' Umm...namanya ...''jeda, Tsuna mengingat-ngingat.

'' Kozato Enma .'' sambungnya kemudian, yang suksese membuat raut langka tercetak diwajah Reborn walau sejenak.

'' Dame-Tsuna, dia benar-kau melupakannya, tapi itu bukan salahmu ,'' ucap Reborn penuh arti,dan pergi keluar dari kamar Tsuna. ''Tung-''

'' Selesaikan sendiri Tsuna,dia hanya ingin diingat ..'' timpal Reborn entah apa maksudnya.

Tsuna? Banyak pertanyaan berputar dikepalanya. Mungkin besok,dia harus kesana lagi. Tidur adalah cara terbaik, meski suara itu akan muncul kembali dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

'' Tsuna-kun ...kau duniaku ..''

Tiba-tiba saja, saat mata Tsuna mengerjap, yang ada dihadapannya adalah Enma-ya,Kozato Enma, remaja yang selalu menghantui pikirannya.

Senyuman itu,Tsuna serasa mengingatnya, memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit seperti dihantam batu besar .. '' Kkhh...ugg..aarrrgghhhh...berhentilah! '' teriaknya,yang terdengar tak kuat, putus asa, kesakitan.

Meski sejenak,Tsuna bisa melihat kesedihan mendalam dimata Enma-mata yang memancarkan rasa sakit-sakit saat meninggalkan orang yang dicintainya,sakit saat dirinya tak diingat.

'' En...ma ...''

CKIIITT!

'' Enma-kun ! Awas !''

BRUAAKK !

Tubuh mungil remaja itu terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri kemudian menghantam jalanan sangat keras. Tsuna mematung, menyaksikan kejadian yang begitu tiba-tiba, tanpa disuruh dua kali lagi, kaki remaja brunnete itu berlari ke arah sang pujaan hati, memeluk tubuh yang sekarat itu.

Merah, Enma memang merah dan Tsuna suka merah dari Enma. Tapi dirinya tak suka jika merah Enma seperti sekarang.

'' Bertahanlah, kumohon, Enma-kun,'' pinta Tsuna seraya terisak, airmatanya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Sayangnya, Enma benar-benar tak kuat lagi, bahkan kehilangan kemampuan akan suaranya, hanya bibir yang bergerak membentuk untaian kalimat.

Tsuna bisa mengartikannya.

-Tsuna-kun, kau duniaku-

''Tidak, Jangan, jangan pergi!'' . . . . . . '' Enma ! '' Dengan nafas putus-putus, keringat dingin mengalir, Tsuna terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dirinya ingat semua, Enma yang terlupakan, kekasihnya yang terlupakan. Tsuna ingat !

Sejak peristiwa itu, Tsuna mengalami depresi berat, hampir mencoba bunuh diri setiap waktu jika tak diawasi. Keluarga bahkan teman-temannya sangat prihatin atas tragedi yang menimpa Vongola Decimo mereka. Hingga suatu hari, Tsuna mengalami hilang ingatan, hanya tentang Enma, hanya tentang dia.

'' Eh..di-dimana ini?'' Tsuna celingak-celinguk mengetahui dia ada disebuah ruangan. Rumah sakit? Kenapa?

'' Ciaossu ..'' suara Reborn menginterupsi kebingungan Tsuna hingga pria itu menoleh.

'' Reborn, kenapa aku-''

'' Kau pingsan dijalan, dame Tsuna,'' sahut reborn cepat, tak mau menambah bingung.

Pingsan? Dijalan? Jadi tadi hanya mimpi? Ah,Tsuna ingat, dia Kozato Enma adalah kekasihnya-remaja pendiam yang terlihat pemalu dimata Tsuna, remaja yang mengalihkan perhatiannya saat pandangan pertama.

'' Hahh..Reborn, sebaiknya aku mengunjunginya sekarang,'' ucap Tsuna dan disambut senyuman penuh arti oleh hitmannya itu.

**==============KHR=============**

Disinilah Tsuna berdiri, dengan jas hitam lengkap, sebuket bunga yang kemudian diletakkannya diatas makam seseorang.

'' Maaf, Enma..aku baru mengunjungimu, pasti kau lama menunggu,'' ucapnya, terdengar sendu.

- Aku selalu menunggumu-

'' Ah,maaf, aku melupakanmu, melupakan tentang dirimu, padahal..kau adalah duniaku''

- Tak apa,Tsuna-kun adalah duniaku-

Tsuna kemudian tersenyum, menghapus airmatanya, senyum yang biasa ditunjukkannya pada Enma seorang.

'' Aku harus pergi, Reborn pasti akan menghukumku, terlebih kertas-kertas itu menumpuk ,'' Tsuna berwajah horor dan berbalik melangkah pergi dari area pemakaman, sesaat kepalanya menoleh dan terkejut-namun kemudian tersenyum.

Disana. Kozato Enma berdiri, tersenyum hangat padanya. Ternyata,meski terpisah seperti ini, Enma selalu ada dihatinya, bahkan disampingnya meski kasat mata.

END

Berakhir dengan gajenya -,-

dan tak masuk akal..

Enma: a-a-u uke Tsuna-kun *blush*

Tsuna: *terharu akhirnya jadi seme juga*

Hikari: khekhe, terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic abal, gaje, aneh, hasil dari otak wush-wush author pemula yang idenya sering timbul kelelep.


End file.
